The snow white rose
by Sweetangelicblood
Summary: The rewriten version of Thunder Rose, all brand new. A new enemy comes to Blue bay Harbor and the rangers have to figure out how to defeat it. But along the way they make some new friends, but Blakes not so sure were their loyalties lay.


Authors Note: Okay so here is the revised version of Thunder Rose, I just didn't like the way the first draft cam

_**Authors Note: Okay so here is the revised version of Thunder Rose, I just didn't like the way the first draft came out so I rewrote it, I also add some new stuff and deleted some of the old stuff. Sorry for those who were wondering what the heck was going on and not getting an answer. So without farther a due let us begin the story, Enjoy! **_

_The Snow White Rose _

_Chapter One _

She watched as the red wind ranger called upon the Battlizer armor, rushing at the bounty hunter Vexacus with full force, anger clearly his strength behind his fighting. Her feet dangled over the edge as she gazed upon the movements of the different colors clashing in battle together, her eyes shimmering in excitement like a small child. Oh how she wished she could join them, every muscle in her body ached to join the fight. But now was not the right time. No, she would have to be patient like a good little girl. Her chocolate color hair danced as a gust of wind came and went, her eyes falling on the crimson thunder ranger not so far in the distance taking care of one of Lothor's goons. He must of felt her watching him because the minute he had a spare moment he look up, their eyes meeting for the first time. Blue mixing with hazel. Believing it was a tick of light he shook his head and continued on with the battle at hand, a smile creeping its way across her face.

_' That's right thunder boy, believe its all apart of your imagination. Because the way I see I already have you in my clutches.' _

Another gust of wind came and went, and the sound of foots steps echoed around her.

"Checking out the fresh meat?" A voice teased out of the darkness.

Looking over her shoulder her eyes met the same hazel color, a smile on the young man's face as he leaned against the trunk of a tree.

"Just one." She replied, turning back just in time to see that the power rangers had the upper hand, Vexacus falling back like a coward.

"Oh? Which one?" The young boy asked as he materialized by her side, following her gaze to the battle below.

It takes him a split second to figure out who she was talking about and a smile formed on his face as he made the connection.

"I always did say you had good taste." He states, giving her a pat on the back.

She gives a snort of amusement; slowly she begins dust off her jeans as she sits up her eyes never leaving the battle.

"You know we're going to have to report back about this. The time to unleash our plan is near."

Turning to fully face him he can see the playfulness in her eyes, as her once hazel eyes turn to a butterscotch color.

"Oh, don't worry. Once we're finished with them, they won't even know what hit them." She replied, her eyes lingering back to the crimson thunder ranger, _'And soon I'll have you trapped in my little web crimson thunder ranger, and you'll have no way out.' _

She flipped her chocolate color over her shoulder and began to walk towards the forest behind them, the young man right on her tail.

"WAIT!"

She stops, her eyes darkening as an unspeakable hunger washes over and she licks her lips shamelessly. Turning her eyes meet the bounty hunter Vexacus, doubled over in pain as he holds his side. His eyes widening as he meets her gaze, not expecting to see them there.

"You." is all he says, as words seem to fail him. "It can't be...how?..."

"I could say the same about you Vexacus, but I have already seen why you are here." Her voice is tight, her words sharp as though it can cut through the air like butter.

His eyes widen more as he realizes the meaning behind her words.

"How much?" He asks, suddenly embarrassed about his actions earlier. It makes her smile.

"I've seen enough." she replies, her tone sweet and innocent. But he knows better, his eyes narrow in question.

"Where is she?"

She lets out a hollow laugh and she pretends to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Oh Vexacus. You had your chance to serve her and you failed, so don't think you can worm your way back."

"Where is she?" he asks again, this time with more force.

"It doesn't matter where she is, you had your chance and messed up. Now she doesn't want to see you ever again." The young man finally voicing his own opinion.

Vexacus gives the young man a glare and turns towards the young women once again, determine to get an answer out of her.

"Tell me where she is right now or the consequences will be unpleasant."

A low growl erupts from the young mans throat as he got into a defensive position, his eyes watching the bounty hunter carefully. The young woman laughs at the sight.

"I suggest you rethink that remark, wouldn't want you to get rip to pieces." She replies.

She turns her back to him and begins to walk back towards the forest, she can feel the anger radiating off the bounty hunters energy. A yell of frustration made her look over her shoulder to see the bounty hunter charging at her, a smile on her face. It wasn't long before the bounty hunter was sent backwards, making him land hard on the ground. The young man was in front of her; it was no doubt that it was his doing in making the bounty hunter go flying.

"Fool." She muttered under her breath, "Come on, we don't waste our time with morons." She called to the young man.

Vexacus watched as the two began to walk towards the forest, and in a flash of lighting they were gone.


End file.
